


Protettore alieno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Aliens [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una Kevin x Gwen da adulti.Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Guardiano notturno





	Protettore alieno

Protettore alieno

  
  
Kevin si sfilò la maglietta nera lanciandola sul letto, grattandosi gli addominali scolpiti. Si sedette sul talamo, gettando indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri. Si voltò guardando Gwen entrare e ridacchiò.  
"E' parecchio tardi per rientrare. E' praticamente notte, lo sai?" chiese.

La giovane si tolse le scarpe grigie e raggiunse il compagno.  
"Io rientro sempre di notte" ribatté, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui.  
"Oggi, mentre ero fuori una macchina ha rischiato d'investirmi. Non che avrei rischiato niente con la mia magia, ma casualmente è stata spazzata via da delle scariche elettriche" disse.   
"Che caso" ribatté Kevin.  
"Caso che si ripete sempre, mio guardiano notturno" ribatté.  
"Non hai le prove" sussurrò Kevin.  
  
[110].


End file.
